Belt buckles having compartments that are usable for storing valuables, such as, for example, money, driver's license, and credit cards are known. While existing belt buckles fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for an improved belt buckle with a removable wallet that can be removed without unbuckling the belt buckle.